


Призраки и зеркала

by LamiraMetius



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта встреча была случайной, как может быть случайной неизбежность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки и зеркала

Голова невыносимо гудела.   
Неприятного вида бармен поставил перед ним стакан со странного вида жидкостью. Пахнуло дешевым алкоголем и чем-то пряным.  
\- Господин Фарух передает свое почтение и извинения, - деревянным, неживым голосом сказал кто-то справа, но оборачиваться Чарльз не стал, потому что сам господин Фарух был не там. И там тоже. Везде. Он был женщиной, непристойно навалившейся на стойку. Он был игроком в кости - обоими, и их болельщиками, и стариком за стойкой, и юным красавцем, который делал вид, что пялится на женщину, а на самом деле осматривал Чарльза, пытаясь найти кошелек или что-нибудь ценное. Господин Фарух был тончайшей паутиной, зависшей в воздухе, был окутавшей это место ложью, был кукловодом, был задавленным криком тех, кто уже не ждал свободы в этой комнате, в этом здании, в этом городе.  
Чарльз вливает в себя содержимое стакана. Его мутит от последствий атаки, бледная паутина, окутывающая целый квартал, словно высасывает из него силы, он защищается интуитивно, неловко, чувствуя себя бессильным и неопытным перед этим жирным пауком, накрывшим собой половину города, но почему-то он не уходит. Еще не муха, дрожащая беспомощно перед неминуемым, но уже не человек свободной воли. Нити судьбы натягиваются, дрожат, звенят, и он знает, что сегодня будет снова видеть грядущее, запутавшись в том, что есть том, что будет. Чарльз не любит провидеть. Будущее никогда не приносит хороших новостей.  
~ Ты хорошо держишься, младший. Дай-ка, я посмотрю на тебя поближе.  
Они поворачивают головы с пугающей синхронностью, они кажутся головами единого чудовища, но это всего лишь внешние эффекты. Для красоты. Чтобы запугать. Чарльзу незачем бояться тел, когда он чувствует себя нанизанным на единый взгляд, лишенный тела, исходящий отовсюду, жадный и страшный. Оценивающий.  
~ Хорошо.  
Люди отворачиваются. Тот, кто направляет их, окружает Чарльза присутствием, словно обнимает за плечи, словно дружески похлопывает по спине, а головокружение и в самом деле проходит, неизвестное зелье помогает так, как не помогало ни одно лекарство.  
~ Извинения приняты? Девочке не стоило к тебе лезть. А тебе не стоило лезть к ней. Но я рад, что все разрешилось.  
Не разрешилось ничего, и они оба это знают. Маленькая воровка оставила Чарльза без кошелька, но это было поправимо, а потом неважно: едва коснувшись её рассудка, Чарльз получил удар от другого телепата. Щелчок, предупреждение, от которого его голова чуть не раскололась надвое, а за ним, в юном сознании беспомощного существа разверзался ад. Этот ад привел его сюда. Этот ад был создан тем самым существом, что теперь с извинениями возвращало ему кошелек чужими руками, угощало его вкусным и освежающим разум напитком, касалось как старый друг и пахло гнилью.  
~ Она не виновата. Она не знала, что я телепат.  
Существо смеется, отдаваясь в каждом предмете мебели, в каждой стене, во всех людях...  
~ Добрый. Юный и добрый. Уже не ненавидишь их, да? Смирился?  
Люди возвращаются к своим делам. Их движения чуть-чуть замедлены, словно каждую секунду они должны что-то обдумывать перед тем, как начать движение.  
~ Злость неконструктивна. Особенно когда направлена на шестилетнего ребенка, чей разум подчинен превосходящими силами врага. О том, чтобы злиться на тебя, я еще думаю.  
И оно смеется снова. Чарльза тихо трясет от ненависти и бессилия, но вместе с тем, вместе с тем, с каждой секундой пребывания здесь он ощущает что-то принципиально новое.  
Восхищение.  
Существо не просто сильное. Оно творит не просто мерзости. Оно творит их прекрасно. Эта сила, эта тонкость линий, эта скупость в тратах на каждую жертву... Оно показывает, обнимая присутствием за плечи, а у Чарльза перехватывает дыхание от восторга, потому что паутина больше, куда больше, чем можно себе представить, потому что она прочнее самых прочных сплавов, потому что каждый зацеплен всего одним крючком, расщепляющимся на множество более мелких, и это так красиво, так просто и так невероятно эффективно... Он сам никогда не пытался порабощать людей, самое большее немного их корректировал, и это выглядит как сказка, страшная, от которой взгляда не оторвать.  
Он, всегда такой уверенный, чувствует себя неоперившимся птенцом, попавшим под укрывающее крыло коршуна. Защищенным. Принадлежащим. Разделяющим власть. Тем, чем должен быть один телепат для другого.  
~ Злись, младший. Злость дает силы, гнев дает силы. Хочешь девчонку? Я отдам её тебе. Или двух, или сотню, неважно. Я могу даже дать тебе этот город. Он уже приучен к рукам.  
Видения касаются его, наведенные, потрясающе яркие, более реальные, чем сама реальность. Существо станет его проводником. Существо обучит его. Вдвоем они сперва получат этот город, потом эту страну, а потом узнают, где лежит предел их объединенной силы, и будь оно все проклято, если этот предел вообще существует. Президенты, короли, банкиры будут повиноваться единому движению их пальцев. Мир расстелется у их ног, мир будет таким, каким они скажут ему быть, послушным, ластящимся к пальцам, как ластится сейчас к своему хозяину девочка с белыми волосами. Она знает, что будет наказана, и знает, что спасения не будет, но все равно стоит перед ним на коленях, ожидая своей судьбы, послушная и верная.   
И в её душе пылает огненный ад, пожирающий даже намек на волю.  
Чарльз допивает. Ставит стакан на стойку. Зачем-то поправляет перчатки.  
~ Значит, нет?   
Существо звучит утомленным и ленивым, недовольным, раздраженным, презирающим, отвергающим, и весь спектр его эмоций нельзя описать одним языком, все время приходится таскать сходные по значению, но немного другие слова из других. Они все равно не подходят, но меньше.  
~ Нет. Отправляйся в преисподнюю, тварь.   
И ад приходит к нему.   
Чарльз видит свое тело, падающее лицом на стойку, лишенное сознания, нелепо-изломанное. Он видит крышу, покрытую соломой. Он видит сотни крыш, он видит море, облака, а потом мир заливает чернота, полная цветов, которые неизвестны людям, и он чувствует/понимает/знает себя свободным.   
В этом месте нет света, но есть цвет. Нет мозга, но есть разум. Нет пространства, но есть расстояние. И есть он.  
Впервые в своей жизни целый, отбросивший зачем-то навязанную от рождения плоть, как снимают надоевший костюм. Он не дышит - но задыхается от восторга, он не шевелится, но двигается быстрее собственных мыслей, он не имеет границ, но сконцентрирован как никогда. Он вечность. Он мир. Он растворяется во Вселенной и владеет ей, и каждый шаг, каждый вздох вдруг обретают смысл.  
~ Жаль. Такой сильный. И такой обреченный.  
Оставив тело, существо становится прекрасно как безлунная ночь. Чарльз смотрит, как зачарованный, не в силах найти границы, форму, пол, любой признак, но видит лишь тьму. Жадную, всепоглощающую, многоликую и лживую, прекрасную в своей мерзости. Не Тень. Владыка Теней. Коронованный силой, переполненный могуществом, потрясающий, разрывающий, давящий...  
Король Теней протягивает к нему руку, которой нет. Чарльз понимает без слов. Ему не нужно тратить время на оружие, на форму, на придание сути слов. Он тает, становясь светом, и касается тени своими несуществующими руками, и время, пространство, мир остаются где-то далеко, позволяя им слиться в поединке, для которого не нужны слова.   
Это вечность.   
Это реальность.  
Только это реально, это слияние, это бунт, это победа и это смерть. Они падают ниже, туда, где нет цветов и не будет пространства. Туда, где разум холоден как смерть, потому что нет больше ничего, потому что это место и есть смерть. Они тянут друг друга дальше, принуждая к смерти, это словно держать врага под водой, нырнув, и тьма накрывает их обоих, и холод одинаков, но Чарльз знает, что должен победить.  
Здесь, в холодном безвременьи, рядом с ним беловолосая девочка, запертая в аду. И ключ от её оков тоже здесь. И то, что он делает, просто, как еще одно биение остановившегося сердца...  
В неудобном, жестком мире плоти Чарльз открывает глаза. Разум хочет забиться обратно, пока тело неумолимо отнимает его ресурсы на то, что считает необходимым: считывает информацию со всех нервных окончаний, словно ему в самом деле нужно знать именно сейчас, что затекла нога, болит порез чуть ниже локтя, в желудке пусто, а нос, глаза и уши атакует окружающий мир, воняющий, орущий, визжащий, потный, пестрый, и крики "господин Фарух" существуют словно отдельно от топота бегущих людей, от запаха пота, от вони опрокинутой жаровни...  
Он забирает со стойки свой кошелек. Он видит девочку, хотя их и разделяет две стены. Он идет за ней - неторопливо, зная, что найдет её где угодно, что дотянется хоть через весь мир. Он выходит из задней двери…  
Он знает, что больше не надо идти, потому что здесь и сейчас больше не существует. Женщина, в которую вырастет эта девочка, смотрит ему в глаза, улыбается и проходит мимо несуществующим видением. Юноша, в чьи глаза он никогда не посмотрит, гордо вздергивает голову, поправляя рубиновый визор. Это сын, которого выберет его сердце через много лет, его наследник и надежда. И юная девушка с волосами цвета умирающего огня. Мужчина, уже живущий, полный боли и одиночества, которого он не успеет защитить, но сможет вывести из мрака. Мужчины. Женщины. Дети. Он узнает лица, чтобы забыть их, он узнает имена, чтобы тут же их потерять, он принадлежит им, а они принадлежат ему, а позади, невидимой тенью стоит тот, чье лицо он увидит так скоро. Тот, кого он ждет. Тот, с кого все начнется. Чарльз не оборачивается. Видение приближается, видение касается его, шепотом, тенью, обещанием - и тает. Скоро. Жди.   
И он стоит на ступенях дешевого бара, повернувшись спиной к тому, кого убил и к тем, кого освободил. Вдыхает воняющий воздух дешевого квартала. Ждет.   
Его губы все еще помнят одно - только одно - имя.


End file.
